Pusaran Waktu
by alieraroses
Summary: Ketika kesempatan memperbaiki jalur takdir shinobi dipersembahkan dengan jalan menuju ke masa depan. Yondaime Kazekage dan Hokage memiliki kesempatan bertemu putra mereka sang penerus kage. Time Travell AU
1. Pria Misterius

**Pria Misterius**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan pemilik Naruto. Kalau aku yang punya naruto pasti banyak shikatema.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha duduk berhadapan dua yondaime dari desa yang beraliansi. Sabaku no Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage dan Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. Mereka sedang membahas tentang kesepakatan kerjasama antara Suna dan Konoha ditemani dengan penasehat mereka masing - masing Shikamaru Nara dan Yashimaru. Tiba – tiba seorang pria tua berjenggot putih dan menggunakan tongkat ada di ruangan tersebut. Sontak mereka semua terkejut dan mengambil posisi siap menyerang.

" Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kamu memasuki ruangan ini? " tanya Minato sambil menyiapkan kunainya.

Pria tua tersebut tertawa lalu menjawab " Hah jangan cemas. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat justru aku akan memberikan hadiah bagi kalian."

" Hadiah? apa maksudmu? " tanya Minato dengan tidak sabar.

" Hadiahku harus kalian gunakan dengan baik untuk mencegah perang dan kerusakan yang hebat yang akan terjadi pada desa Shinobi. Bukan hanya pada Konoha namun juga pada Suna dan desa shinobi lainnya. Akan banyak nyawa yang melayang sia – sia sebelum ada kedamaian di bumi ini." Pria tua tersebut menjawab dengan wajah muram.

" Hokage – _sama_ apa maksudnya ini? Apakah kalian bermaksud mempermainkan kami? " Yondaime Kazekage memasang wajah garang diiringi dengan debu – debu emas yang mulai beterbangan.

" Tentu saja ini bukan permainan. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan kalian akan kukirim ke tempat dan pada waktu dimana peperangan sudah terjadi namun apapun yang kalian lakukan disana tidak akan mempengaruhi apa yang sudah terjadi disana." Dengan tenang pria tua tersebut menjawab hardikan dari Kazekage.

" Dimensi lain? Apapun yang terjadi disana tidak akan berubah namun akan terjadi perubahan didimensi ini? Benar begitu?" Tanya shikaku dengan nada malas.

" Ya memang seperti itu. Hmm Nara memang terkenal dengan kepintarannya" Pria tua itu menjawab dengan terkekeh.

" Apa buktinya kalau apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Kenapa kami harus mempercayaimu? " Yashimaru bertanya dengan hati – hati.

" Bagaimana jika aku katakan informasi ini juga sebagai jalan kebahagiaan bagi _Neechan_ dan keponakanmu. Jadi bersiaplah kalian. Mengenai bukti kalian bisa katakan pada Nanadaime Hokage bahwa yang mengirim kalian adalah Hagoromo."

Tubuh pria itu mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya putih yang memenuhi ruangan Hokage. Cahaya tersebut begitu menyilaukan sehingga mata yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut tidak dapat menahan pijarnya. Mereka terkejut karena dalam keadaan tidak siap tiba – tiba pria tua yang bernama Hagoromo tersebut sudah memulai aksinya. Sambil terpejam keempat orang tersebut merasa mereka ditarik dalam pusaran angin. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan pusaran angin tetapi pusaran waktu.

Rasanya seluruh chakra yang mereka punya ikut terserap dalam pusaran waktu itu. Hanya rasa letih dan lelah yang mereka rasakan sebelum mereka semua menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di ruangan Hokage.

" Apa – apaan itu tadi ? Bukankah kita masih di ruangan anda Hokage sama. Sudah jelas kalian mempermainkan kami. " Tuduh Rasa sang Kaze kage.

" Tentu saja tidak ! Saya juga sama bingungnya dengan anda Kazekage sama. Bisa saya pastikan kami tidak pernah melihat pria tadi. " Jawab Minato dengan tenang.

" Lalu bisa anda jelaskan semua ini " nada Rasa mulai melunak.

" Maafkan saya menyela namun bisa kita lihat di sekeliling kita. Memang benar ini adalah ruangan hokage namun ini bukan ruangan Yondaime Hokage. Sepertinya kita memang terbawa pusaran waktu ke masa datang. " Jelas Shikaku sambil memandang lukisan Hokage yang terpasang didinding.

"Bukankah tadi Hagoromo mengatakan tentang Nanadaime. Sudah jelas kalau kita berada di ruangan Nanadaime Hokage. " Shikaku melajutkan penjelasannya.

Sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka menerima penjelasan dari Shikaku. Mata para shinobi itu berkeliling menatap setiap sudut ruangan hokage. Selain lukisan para Hokage yang terpasang didinding dan tumpukan dokumen. Mereka juga melihat ada banyak tumpukan bungkus kosong ramen yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Selain itu ada dua benda yang menarik perhatian mereka yang terletak diatas meja Hokage.

Sebuah kotak yang terdiri atas kaca dan tombol huruf. Pada kaca tersebut ada gambar kolase beberapa shinobi dari beberapa desa jika melihat dari ikat kepala yang mereka gunakan. Satu benda lagi yang mereka kira sebuah cermin dengan ukuran 5 inch namun tiba – tiba benda tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi.

'Tou can angkat telepon' muncul suara anak perempuan dari cermin tersebut. Bersamaan dengan nyala cermin itu menampilkan gambar keluarga dengan dua orang anak. Sang ayah mirip dengan Minato hanya beda potongan rambutnya. Wajah kaget para shinobi tersebut menampilkan mimik wajah yang lucu. Mereka menerka apa gerangan benda tersebut. Belum selesai kaget yang mereka rasakan tiba – tiba pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Seorang pria mengenakan jubah Hokage diiringi seorang pria berambut nanas dan berjenggot memasuki ruangan.

" Siapa kalian?" Pria berjubah Hokage tersebut bertanya dengan nada tajam.


	2. Jutsu no Jutsu

**Jutsu no Jutsu**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **AU**

 **Warning : OOT ; Typo**

" _ **Bla...bla ...bla" Suara Kurama.**_

" _Bla...bla ...bla" Suara dalam hati atau pikiran._

 **Disclaimer : Sadly :'( I don't Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Wajah kaget para shinobi tersebut menampilkan mimik wajah yang lucu. Mereka menerka apa gerangan benda tersebut. Belum selesai kaget yang mereka rasakan tiba – tiba pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Seorang pria mengenakan jubah Hokage diiringi seorang pria berambut nanas dan berjenggot memasuki ruangan._

" _Siapa kalian?" Pria berjubah Hokage tersebut bertanya dengan nada tajam._

Nanadaime Hokage dan penasehatnya adalah teman masa kecil yang sudah melewati banyak hal. Mulai dari membolos saat di akademi hingga bahu membahu mengakhiri perang dan kini mereka berperan penting dalam menjaga perdamaian dunia shinobi. Musuh yang mereka hadapi pun bervariasi dari manusia bumi, manusia luar angkasa, manusia biasa maupun dewa. Jadi butuh sesuatu yang besar untuk membuat mereka terkejut. Seperti sekarang saat mereka dihadapkan oleh clone masa muda orang tua mereka.

" Siapa kalian? Berani sekali kalian menyamar sebagai orang tua kami! " Naruto merasa sangat marah ada yang menyamar sebagai ayahnya. Mata Naruto memerah dan cahaya jingga menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ditangan kirinya mulai muncul cahaya biru cikal rasengan.

" _**Tahan Naruto ! Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Seakan – akan cakra dari orang yang berada didepanmu itu adalah cakra yang sama dengan cakra orang yang menyegelku di dalam tubuhmu. Jika benar berarti dia benar ayahmu."**_

Suara kurama terdengar di dalam pikiran Naruto hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menyerang mereka.

" _Lelucon kejam tapi baiklah aku akan mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan mereka sebelum mengambil tindakan. Jika benar mereka hanya seorang penyamar maka aku pastikan hukuman berat akan menanti mereka."_

" _**Ya sebelum kamu menyesal ."**_

Perlahan mata Naruto kembali normal dan cahaya jingga itu surut menampilkan wajah serius Naruto kharisma seorang hokage. Tapi kerutan di dahinya tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto sedang berpikir dengan serius.

(-)

Minato mengamati sosok yang berjubah hokage itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pria itu memang mirip dengan dirinya. Mata biru dan rambut kuning sosok itu memang sama dengan miliknya. Namun wajah serius yang sedang ditampilkan Naruto sama dengan raut wajah serius yang biasa ditampilkan wanita yang sangat Minato cintai saat sedang berdiskusi masalah misi maupun masalah serius lainnya. Raut wajah itu raut wajah milik isterinya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Sementara Minato sibuk mengamati putranya, Nara Shikaku juga mengamati pria berambut nanas yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto dengan sikap malas. Namun Shikaku tidak terkecoh dengan sikap malas yang ditampilkan shinobi itu. Walaupun sikap malas yang ia tampilka tetapi Shikaku dapat menduga pria bergaya rambut sama dengan dirinya itu dapat memberikan serangan maut kapan saja. Serangan rahasia khas Klan Nara. Dalam hati Shikaku menduga jika memang benar mereka terbawa pusaran waktu ke masa depan maka kemungkinan bahwa pria tersebut anaknya sangat besar. Hal ini dia perkirakan karena melihat perawakan maupun raut malasnya itu hampir menyerupai dengan dirinya. Seperti ketika dia bercermin di pagi hari. Seandainya luka di wajahnya tidak ada, dapat dipastikan mereka seperti kembar. Sama halnya dengan Minato wajah pria yang memakai jubah hokage itu mirip dengan Minato seandainya guratan di pipi pria itu tidak ada atau gaya rambut mereka sama maka mereka seperti kembar.

Sabaku no Rasa dan Yashimaru mengamati kedua pasang pria kembar beda generasi yang sedang berpandangan. Mereka bukan orang bodoh. Mereka sudah menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan pria tua aneh yang berada di ruangan hokage tadi telah mengirim mereka menuju masa depan melalui pusaran waktu yang menghisap cakra mereka tadi sehingga melihat kedua pria yang baru datang tadi mereka menyimpulkan bahwa yang berjubah hokage adalah anak Namikaze Minato dan yang berambut nanas adalah anak Nara Shikaku.

" Siapa kalian dan mengapa kalian bisa berada di ruanganku? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada tajam.

" Kami juga masih bingung sebenarnya. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage disini saya bersama Sabaku no Rasa Yondaime Kazekage dan penasehat kami Nara Shikaku dan Yashimaru." Minato mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

" Apa buktinya bahwa nama kalian adalah sebenarnya" Shikamaru tersentak dan mulai angkat bicara. Dia tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri saja apalagi saat memandang orang yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

" Bukti apa yang diminta? Bukti yang meyakinkan adalah tes DNA tetapi hasilnya hanya mungkin diketahui setelah berbulan – bulan." Shikaku menjawab sambil menatap mata Shikamaru.

" Kemajuan teknologi sekarang dapat menampilkan hasil dalam 24 jam. Namun ada cara yang instan secara langsung dan jika anda benar Nara Shikaku pasti anda tau apa yang saya katakan" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya dari luar dia seolah tak peduli namun dalam hatinya mulai berdebar. Shikamaru merasa jika harapan yang seolah mustahil itu bisa terwujud. Harapan untuk bicara lagi dengan ayahnya.

Shikaku terkekeh dan dengan pasti dia menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut nanas itu. Dia semakin yakin bahwa yang sedang bicara dengannya adalah puteranya. Kemungkinan putera yang sekarang sedang ada dalam kandungan wanita merepotkannya, Nara Yoshino.

" Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku tahu jutsu rahasia klan Yamanaka yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kepala klan saja. Bagaimana Jadi kau akan memanggil Inoichi untuk menggunakan jutsu itu?" Nada bicara yang digunakan oleh Shikaku mulai menjadi tidak resmi seolah dia mulai santai dengan keadaan ini. Namun begitu pertanyaan tentang Inoichi tercetus dari mulutnya dia menangkap raut wajah muram pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berpandangan seolah mereka setuju untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana mereka bisa disini dan menunda tes DNA maupun jutsu Yamanaka yang akan digunakan. Mereka pikir akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahui situasinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sebelum kami melakukan tes DNA maupun menggunakan jutsu Yamanaka kami ingin tahu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini. Silahkan lanjutkan penjelasan anda tadi" Naruto berbicara dengan nada hokagenya.

"Tadi kami sedang berbincang dengan Yondaime Kazekage saat tiba – tiba seorang pria tua yang mengaku bernama Hagoromo ada di ruanganku..." Minato mulai menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ucapannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Hagoromo? Apa yang dikatakan kakek tua itu? " sela Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia mengatakan akan memberikan kami hadiah untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia shinobi. Dia bilang bahwa kami harus mengatakan kami dikirim oleh Hagoromo kepada Nanadaime dan saya asumsikan bahwa anda adalah Nanadaime Sama. Setelah itu tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan kami merasa tersedot dalam pusaran angin kemudian kami berada didalam ruangan hokage yang sekilas sama dengan ruanganku dan sisanya seperti yang anda ketahui." Jelas Minato dengan tenang.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu tentang identitas kami sewajarnya kami juga tahu tentang identitas kalian" Rasa bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah saya Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage dan dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, Chief Advisor saya" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Shikamaru dengan memberikan nama dan titelnya.

"Shikamaru hubungi Sakura untuk menyiapkan tes DNA sedangkan aku akan menghubungi Gaara. Apakah Temari masih di Suna?" Naruto memberikan perintah pada Shikamaru. Naruto pikir akan memberi tahu Gaara sebagai Hokage karena masalah ini bisa dikategorikan rahasia tingkat SS. Dia pikir Gaara bisa datang secepatnya karena kemajuan teknologi perjalanan antara Suna dan Konoha yang ditempuh selama 3 hari dengan berlari sekarang bisa disingkat menjadi 12 jam dengan menggunakan kereta ataupun 2 jam dengan pesawat.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menghubungi Sakura. Temari dan Mari masih ada di Suna seharusnya sore ini mereka sudah berangkat ke Konoha." Shikamaru bergegas keluar dari ruangan Hokage untuk memberi tahu situasi yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dia paham masalah ini adalah rahasia tingkat SS sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk menghubungi Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu! Tes DNA yang kalian sebutkan tadi tentu harus ada keluarga untuk menentukan cocok atau tidaknya. Apa kau menghubungi keluargaku? Aku asumsikan walaupun kalian memanggil mereka sekaran tiga hari lagi kami baru akan melaksanakan tes dan selama tiga hari itu apa kami terus akan dicurigai?" Cecar Yondaime Kazekage

"Saya akan menghubungi Godaime Kazekage paling lambat nanti malam Kazekage sudah berada disini. Beliau bisa menggunakan pesawat sebagai sarana transportasi untuk menyingkat waktu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kazekage sambil menyiapkan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa menghubungi Kazekage yang berada di Suna dengan cepat? Bukankah sarana komunikasi menggunakan elang yang paling cepat" Yashamaru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bersuara mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Tentu saja dengan ini kami bisa langsung berkomunikasi tanpa harus menunggu waktu lama. Kemajuan teknologi setelah dunia damai berkembang sangat pesat. Teknologi transportasi maupun komunikasi. Yah walaupun kadang kami merasa terlalu cepat semua berubah " Naruto menjawab dengan menunjuk laptopnya.

"Tetapi tidak ada Yamanaka disini bagaimana bisa kalian langsung berkomunikasi? Jutsu apa yang kalian gunakan?" Shikaku bertanya karena merasa tidak puas ada hal yang belum dimengerti oleh otak jeniusnya. Dalam pikirannya sarana komunikasi tercepat adalah melalui jutsu pikiran milik klan Yamanaka

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya sesuatu yang sering dia lakukan terutama dulu saat di akademi saat dia melakukan _prank_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku.

"Itu Jutsu no Jutsu."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A/N : Fanfict pertama yang aku buat. Maafin ya kalau ada typo maupun alur yang gak jelas terutama di chapter ini. Bayangkan aja 30 tahun yang lalu ketika kemajuan teknologi belum sedahsyat sekarang. Kalau tiba – tiba kakek kita datang ke masa ini pasti terkaget – kaget ;)**

 **Selain itu terimakasih yang semua yang udah kasih review. Bikin semangat buat terus nulis. Nitasyanurakun;namikazeFam;Reksaa234;666-qwaser**


	3. Calling

**Calling**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **AU**

 **Warning : OOT ; Typo**

" _ **Bla...bla ...bla" Suara Kurama.**_

" _Bla...bla ...bla" Suara dalam hati atau pikiran._

 **Disclaimer : Sadly :'( I don't Own Naruto**

" _Tentu saja dengan ini kami bisa langsung berkomunikasi tanpa harus menunggu waktu lama. Kemajuan teknologi setelah dunia damai berkembang sangat pesat. Teknologi transportasi maupun komunikasi. Yah walaupun kadang kami merasa terlalu cepat semua berubah " Naruto menjawab dengan menunjuk laptopnya._

" _Tetapi tidak ada Yamanaka disini bagaimana bisa kalian langsung berkomunikasi? Jutsu apa yang kalian gunakan?" Shikaku bertanya karena merasa tidak puas ada hal yang belum dimengerti oleh otak jeniusnya. Dalam pikirannya sarana komunikasi tercepat adalah melalui jutsu pikiran milik klan Yamanaka_

 _Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya sesuatu yang sering dia lakukan terutama dulu saat di akademi saat dia melakukan prank sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku._

" _Itu Jutsu no Jutsu."_

.

.

.

(((( Chapter 3 )))

Wajah keempat orang dari masa lalu itu masih diselimuti kebingungan. Mereka menerka – nerka tentang keadaan di masa sekarang. Dalam hati mereka berpikir sejauh apa perkembangan teknologi di masa yang mereka datangi dan ada dimana posisi shinobi pada tatanan dunia. Mereka tidak memungkiri bahwa kemajuan teknologi yang semakin cepat juga akan mempengaruhi kualitas shinobi generasi baru. Mereka berharap kemampuan shinobi generasi baru selalu meningkat mengikuti perkembangan. Lamunan mereka terhenti ketika indera pendenGaaran mereka menangkap ada suara aneh yang berasal dari kotak yang ada di depan Naruto.

" Kotak apa itu? " Shikaku tidak tahan menyuarakan keheranannya terutama saat kotak itu menarik perhatiannya sejak dia berada di ruangan ini.

" Ah .. ini adalah laptop. Alat ini banyak membantu dalam pelaksanaan tugas Hokage. Mulai dari tugas pembagian misi, data para shinobi hingga komunikasi dengan orang yang berada dalam jarak jauh bisa dilakukan dengan alat ini. Saat ini laptop yang kami miliki tidak hanya dimiliki oleh Hokage tetapi sudah hampir menyeluruh dipakai oleh masyarakat." Naruto menjawab dengan panjang lebar. Dia masih menunggu panggilan yang dia lakukan dijawab oleh Gaara.

"Selamat siang Nanadaime Hokage Sama. Apa kabar? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Suara panggilan Gaara dengan nada formal terdengar dari dalam laptop.

Saat suara Gaara terdengar, keempat orang dari masa lalu itu menatap laptop Naruto dengan raut wajah yang berubah – ubah antara keheranan, kagum, takjub hingga bingung. Naruto mengamati mereka dari sudut mata, dalam hati dia terkekeh dan dia merasa yakin kalau mereka adalah orang dari masa lalu. Ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan sangat murni.

" Selamat Siang Godaime Kazekage Sama. Kabar kami baik. Iya ada masalah yang harus kita diskusikan tetapi sepertinya masalah ini lebih berkaitan dengan masalah keluarga. Jadi adakah waktu luangmu malam ini. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan secara langsung di Konoha. Buakankah Temari akan pulang hari ini. Sebaiknya kamu dan Kankuro mengiringi kepulangan Temari" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan bahasa non formal layaknya sahabat.

Wajah Gaara semakin datar menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras mencerna kata – kata Naruto. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan raut cemas. Sementara itu mendengar kata Temari, Kankuro dan 'pulang' benak Rasa dan Yashamaru diliputi keheranan. Mereka menduga Temari dan Kankuro adalah anak Rasa namun mereka bingung kenapa Temari pulang ke Konoha.

" Ada apa Naruto? Apakah keponakan dan kakak iparku baik – baik saja? " Gaara bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Walaupun dahulu Gaara terkenal sebagai orang yang _psycho_ namun seiring berjalannya waktu mental Gaara menunjukkan perkembangan. Sekarang Gaara tidak ragu lagi menampilkan perasaannya terutama yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya bukan hanya terhadap saudara kandung melainkan juga dengan saudara iparnya. Apalagi terhadap keponakan yang sangat disayanginya itu.

" Mereka baik – baik saja tetapi sedikit banyak ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Masalah yang aku katakan bekaitan tentang orang lama pada waktu yang tidak seharusnya. Kami membutuhkan bukti untuk menentukan identitas mereka. Selebihnya akan kita bahas kalau kamu sudah disini. Sebaiknya malam ini kita sudah membahasnya." Naruto menjawab dengan lugas.

" Baiklah aku akan segera mengatur perjalananku. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akhiri panggilan ini. Selamat Siang " Gaara mengakhiri panggilan tanpa menunggu Naruto menjawab salamnya. Terlihat jika dia terburu – buru.

Naruto mengelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya terburu – buru dia tahu kalau sudah masalah keluarga Gaara pasti selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

(-)

Di dalam ruangan Chief Advisor terlihat seorang Shikamaru sedang termenung. Pose berpikirnya yang khas terlihat jelas. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan terutama yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Banyak keluh kesah dan cerita yang ingin ia bagikan kepada mendiang ayahnya tentang pekerjaannya sebagai advisor maupun sebagai kepala klan. Namun, terutama ia ingin memperkenalkan ayahnya kepada keluarga yang ia bangun. Banyak nasihat yang ingin ia dengar tentang posisinya sebagai suami dan ayah. Hal yang sepertinya mustahil ia lakukan mengingat ayahnya telah berpulang dalam waktu lama. Namun mengingat kejadian di ruang Hokage tadi membangkitkan harapannya dan dia ingin memastikan sebelum dia sudah terlalu senang. Oleh karena itu dia menghubungi Sakura untuk membicarakan langsung tentang Tes DNA. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

 _Flashback_

Shikamaru menekan tombol di handphonenya membuat panggilan untuk Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian nada tunggu berubah menjadi sapaan dari seorang wanita.

" Halo Shikamaru. Ada yang bisa dibantu. " Sakura menjawab telepon dari Shikamaru

" Halo Sakura. Sedang sibuk? Ada perintah dari Hokage yang harus disampaikan dan ini termasuk misi rank SS " Shikamaru menelpon Sakura. Tanpa basa – basi Shikamaru menjelaskan maksud panggilannya.

" Ya aku tidak begitu sibuk. Misi apa ini? " tanya Sakura dengan nada tenang.

" Mengenai apa dan bagaimana misi ini akan dijelaskan saat kau sudah ada disini. Kami tunggu sekarang. Terimakasih" Sikhamaru menjawab dengan singkat. Menurut pemikirannya misi ini harus dijelaskan secara langsung untuk mengurangi tingkat kebocoran rahasia.

" Baik aku segera kesana setelah mendelegasikan beberapa tugas disini." Jawab Sakura sambil menutup telepon.

(-)

Sementara itu di Suna, setelah mendapat videocall dari Naruto, Gaara mulai membuat persiapan untuk mendelegasikan tugas dan wewenang sebagai Kazekage kepada Baki selama beberapa hari. Selain itu dia menyuruh ANBU yang bertugas untuk memanggil Temari dan Kankuro sehingga mereka dapat berdiskusi tentang undangan Naruto yang tiba – tiba. Tidak berapa lama suara langkah kaki terdengar dan ketukan di pintu ruangannya menandakan kedua saudaranya sudah datang.

" Gaara ada apa? Kenapa tiba – tiba memanggil kami? " Kankuro bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

" Ada undangan dari Naruto bahwa kita harus datang ke Konoha terkait masalah keluarga. Namun masalah ini dikategorikan sebagai rahasia rank SS. Tentang apa masalahnya Naruto akan menjelaskan saat kita sudah tiba disana. " Gaara menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi kepada Kankuro dan Temari.

" Oleh karena itu kita harus segera berangkat kesana. Kita akan naik pesawat saja biar cepat. Aku tunggu 30 menit lagi disini kemudian kita langsung berangkat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Gaara melanjutkan penjelasannya dan memberi perintah kepada saudaranya untuk bergegas.

" Ada apa ini Gaara? Apa Shikadai atau Shikamaru terluka? "Raut cemas Temari tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Mereka baik – baik saja. Tadi aku sudah menanyakan tentang mereka kepada Naruto. Namun ada baiknya kalau Kakak menelpon Kak Shikamaru."Gaara menenangkan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menelpon Shikamaru sambil bersiap – siap." Pamit Temari sambil mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

" Halo Shikamaru..."

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


	4. Misi Rank SS

**Misi R-SS**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **AU**

 **Warning : OOT ; Typo**

" _ **Bla...bla ...bla" Suara Kurama.**_

" _Bla...bla ...bla" Suara dalam hati atau pikiran._

 **Disclaimer : Sadly :'( I don't Own Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo Shikamaru. Apa kalian baik – baik saja? Gaara bilang kalau kami akan ke Konoha secepatnya." Rentetan kata yang diucapkan oleh Temari saat nada jawaban telepon terdengar. Masih terdengar nada panik di dalam suara Temari.

"Kami baik – baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Ya memang kalian harus datang secepatnya. Nanti saja, kalau kalian sudah datang kami jelaskan. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Semua berjalan lancar kan? Mungkin Gaara akan naik pesawat. Kujemput nanti di bandara. Jam berapa kalian sampai? " Shikamaru menenangkan isterinya.

" Ah syukurlah kalau kalian baik – baik saja. Kami berangkat 15 menit lagi jadi sekitar jam 5 nanti kami sampai di Konoha. Aku dan Mari akan langsung pulang saja kalau tidak ada apa – apa sepertinya Mari terlihat lelah. Dia terlalu banyak bermain. Pamannya terlalu memanjakannya selama disini. Jadi biarkan anak kita ini langsung beristirahat di rumah. Nanti biar Gaara dan Kankuro yang akan langsung bertemu dengan Hokage." Temari bicara sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah keluarga Sabaku yang ada di dekat kantor Kazekage Suna.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat gerbang pintu yang terlihat elegan dengan beberapa penjaga. Para penjaga yang melihat kedatangan Temari segera membuka pintu dengan cepat. Temari bergegas memasuki gerbang itu menuju ruangannya. Sesampai di ruanganya terlihat anak perempuan usia tiga tahun berlari menyongsongnya.

"Baiklah biarkan Mari nanti dengan ibu dulu. Kehadiranmu juga dinantikan di Kantor Hokage. Kalau kamu mau siap – siap dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti sore. Eh.. Itu suara Mari ya? Biarkan aku menyapanya dulu." Shikamaru hampir menutup teleponnya saat dia mendengar suara anak perempuannya yang sudah satu minggu tidak bersamanya.

" Iya. Sebentar aku berikan teleponnya ke Mari. Sayang.. Mari nak dengar ini suara ayah. Ayah mau bicara dulu." Temari memanggil Mari dengan sayang.

"Ayah, tadi Mali main boneka sama Paman Kanku, bonekanya bisa kejal Mali. Nanti bonekanya Mali bawa puyang. Nanti ya Yah kita main baleng sama kakak juga. Bental lagi Mali mau puyang naik p'sawat sama paman." Suara ceria Shikamari menyapa indera pendengaran Shikamaru.

"Ayah tidak sabar bermain denganmu. Hati – hati disana. Jangan merepotkan ibu ya sayang. Sudah dulu teleponnya kita ketemu lagi nanti sore. Nah Ayah tutup teleponnya. Sampai nanti" Shikamaru menutup panggilannya. Ada seulas senyum di wajahnya, betapa dia merasa beruntung telah dikaruniai keluarga seperti yang ia miliki saat ini. Walaupun banyak kehilangan yang ia rasakan namun Tuhan telah menyiapkan pengganti dari semua air mata yang telah ia keluarkan. Sesaat kemudian dia teringat ada satu orang lagi yang harus ia hubungi terutama utuk meyakinkan bukti yang ada. Yamanaka Ino kepala divisi intelegen sekaligus salah satu ninja medis handal yang dimiliki oleh Konoha.

"Hallo Shika. Ada apa?" Suara Ino menjawab panggilan Shikamaru

" Hallo Ino. Ada perintah dari hokage. Aku tunggu sekarang ya di kantorku. Terimakasih." Shikamaru tidak membuang waktu berbicara dengan cepat dan singkat kepada Ino.

"Ok tunggu 5 menit lagi aku ketempatmu, aku sedang diruangan Sai." Balas Ino cepat dia sudah mengenali watak sahabatnya yang serba cepat.

"Ok." Shikamaru menutup teleponnya. Dia berasumsi 5 menit sebenarnya terlalu lama karena Ruangan Yamanaka Sai selaku Ketua ANBU hanya berada 10 meter dari ruangannya apalagi ruangan Kepala ANBU dan Kepala Penasehat berada pada lantai yang sama.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu, setelah Shikamaru mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ternyata sosok perempuan berambut pink dan bermata hijau yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sakura, Kepala Rumah Sakit Shinobi Konoha.

"Selamat Datang Sakura. Silahkan duduk. Maaf kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi sebelum aku menjelaskan." Sambut Shikamaru sambil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa yang ada didalam ruangannya.

"Iya terima kasih. Aku penasaran dengan hal ini. Menurut perasaanku sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar ya."Sambil menyamankan diri Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna hijau itu.

Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ada ketukan pintu lagi. Shikamaru mempersilahkan sahabatnya untuk masuk. Yamanaka Ino, tamu yang ia tunggu selain Sakura. Setelah Ino duduk di samping Sakura, Shikamaru segera mengaktifkan keamanan di dalam ruangannya dan dapat dipastikan percakapan yang ada di dalam ruangan akan tetap tersimpan didalam ruangan.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah datang aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang permasalahan ini. Tadi saat aku dan Hokage sama memasuki ruangannya tiba – tiba di dalam sudah ada empat orang yang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime Kazekage, Nara Shikaku dan Yashimaru dari Suna. Mereka mengaku sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime Kazekage, Nara Shikaku dan Yashimaru dari Suna. Untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan benar maka akan dilakukan Tes DNA dan mind jutsu khusus yang dijalankan oleh Kepala Klan Yamanaka. Tadi orang yang mirip ayahku menebak mind jutsu akan dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Inoichi. Jadi kalian adalah orang yang diberi tugas oleh Hokage untuk menjalankan prosedur itu. Sakura apakah hasil tes DNA itu bisa dipercepat? Menurut rencana, keluarga istriku akan datang sore ini" Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan raut wajah serius dan diakhir penjelasannya Shikamaru bertanya pada Sakura untuk mempercepat hasil tes DNA.

" Sebenarnya Tes DNA untuk orang yang mirip Yondaime Hokage dan Nara Shikaku bisa dilakukan segera karena ada contoh DNA yang berasal dari putera mereka begitu juga dengan Yondaime Kazekage. Contoh DNA untuk Yondaime Kazekage bisa kita ambil dari Shikadai. Namun, contoh DNA untuk Yashamaru kita tetap harus menunggu kedatangan Kazekage sama dan keluarga. Dengan teknologi yang kita punya hasil tes paling cepat dapat diketahu dalam waktu 3 jam." Shakura menjelaskan dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja kita lakukan pengambilan sampel mereka, untuk Shikadai nanti aku sampaikan pada Mirai supaya anakku tidak latihan dulu hari ini. Biar nanti Mirai suruh Shikadai langsung ke rumah sakit." Shikamaru menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita lakukan pemeriksaan saja." Sakura mengajak Shikamaru dan Ino ke ruangan Hokage.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Hokage. Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya saat bertemu dengan keempat tamu Naruto itu. Walaupun mereka sudah diberi tahu situasinya oleh Shikamaru tetap saja bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak ada tetap pengalaman yang mengejutkan.

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan seolah menyampaikan percakapan tersembunyi. Tanpa menyuarakan pertanyaanya Shikamaru sudah tau apa yang ditanyakan Naruto dan anggukan samar dari kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto bahwa dia sudah menjelaskan misi tentang Tes DNA dan _mind jutsu_ keapada Ino dan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha, Uchiha Sakura dan Kepala Bagian Intelegen sekaligus Kepala Klan,Yamanaka Ino. Mereka yang akan melakukan pembuktian tentang identitas kalian melalui tes DNA dan _mind jutsu_. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerjasama" Naruto memperkenalkan Ino dan Sakura secara singkat.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sakura. Saya akan mengambil rambut dan darah sebagai sampel tes DNA. Pengambilan sampel dilakukan kepada anda berempat dan pembandingnya. Anda yang mirip dengan Namikaze Minato akan menggunakan pembanding dari Uzumaki Naruto. Anda yang mirip dengan Nara Shikaku akan menggunakan pembanding dari Nara Shikamaru. Anda yang mirip dengan Yondaime Kazekage akan menggunakan pembanding dari Nara Shikadai sementara Anda yang mirip dengan Yashamaru akan menunggu sampel pambanding saat Keluarga Sabaku datang dari Suna. Mohon dapat dipahami. Persiapan pengambilan sampel akan saya laksanakan segera. Jadi hasilnya akan bisa diketahui dalam waktu 3 jam." Sakura memberikan penjelasan tentang mekanisme Tes DNA yang akan dilalui.

"Kenapa sampel pembandingku dari Keluarga Nara? Kenapa tidak menunggu keluarga Sabaku." Yondaime Kazekage bertanya dengan nada tajam sesaat setelah Sakura selesai menjelaskan.

Sementara itu, Nara Shikaku mengerutkan dahinya dia mengasumsikan bahwa ada ikatan keluarga antara Keluarga Nara dan Keluarga Sabaku. Shikaku mengira – ira kemungkinan bahwa Shikadai adalah cucunya dan ternyata pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Sakura menanggapi perkataan Yondaime Kazekage.

"Pembanding Tes DNA bisa menggunakan sampel dari Nara Shikadai untuk Yondaime Kazekage karena darah keluarga Sabaku mengalir dalam darah Shikadai melalui ibunya, Sabaku no Temari Puteri Yondaime Kazekage sehingga hubungan darah antara Yondaime Kazekage dengan Shikadai sangat kental sementara Yashamaru tidak begitu dekat hubungan kekerabatannya sehingga sampel pembanding Yashamaru harus menunggu keluarga Sabaku sebagai pihak yang memiliki hubungan keluarga terdekat." Sakura menanggapi perkataan Rasa.

Shikaku menahan diri untuk bertanya memastikan hubungan keluarga antara Shikadai dengan dirinya. Dia pikir nanti saat hasil tes DNA sudah diketahui dia akan memastikan asumsinya kepada Shikamaru, untuk saat ini dia hanya akan menunggu dan mengamati dulu.

Yashamaru berpikir kemungkinan Temari memang menikah dengan orang dari keluarga Nara. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa keponakannya hidup dengan baik, terutama Gaara. Namun, sebelum dia memastikan hal itu, identitasnya harus bisa dipastikan terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itu dia akan menunggu hasil Tes DNA.

"Temari menikah dengan orang Konoha. Apa kamu yang menikahi putriku" Rasa mengarahkan pertanyaannya kepada Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut dan sorot mata tajam. Dalam pikirannya putri mungilnya yang masih berusia 2 tahun, terlalu muda untuk membayangkan Temari bersuami, apalagi dengan warga asing walaupun untuk saat ini Konoha dan Suna beraliansi.

"Segala pertanyaan akan kami jawab saat hasil tes DNA dan _mind jutsu_ telah diketahui. Untuk saat ini mohon bersabar." Shikamaru menjawab dengan tenang walaupun dalam hatinya berdebar – debar saat ayah mertuanya bertanya seperti itu. Shikamaru terkenang saat dia melamar Temari di Suna. Bukan hanya terhadap keluarganya namun lamaran Shikamaru juga dilakukan di hadapan _council_ Sunagakure.

Agaknya jawaban Shikamaru tidak hanya diterima oleh Rasa tetapi juga oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Mereka hanya terdiam tetapi dalam pikiran mulai menyusun daftar pertanyaan yang akan mereka sampaikan, untuk saat ini mereka hanya akan bersabar menunggu giliran.

Dalam keheningan itu, Sakura mulai mempersiapkan peralatannya untuk mengambil sampel Tes DNA. Sakura bekerja dibantu dengan Ino. Walaupun Ino Kepala Bagian Intelegensi namun dia juga berlatih jutsu medis dibawah bimbingan Senju Tsunade sehingga pengetahuan medisnya tidak kalah dengan Sakura.

"Baik mari kita mulai pengambilan sampel dimulai dari anda, Tuan..." Sakura mulai melakukan misinya.

 **A/N**

 **Aku gak tau tentang tes DNA jadi ini cuma khayalanku yang bagian tes DNA.**

 **Silahkan menikmati cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah follow, review dan favorit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **AU**

 **Warning : OOT ; Typo**

" _ **Bla...bla ...bla" Suara Kurama.**_

" _Bla...bla ...bla" Suara dalam hati atau pikiran._

 **Disclaimer : Sadly :'( I don't Own Naruto**

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan pengambilan sampel tes DNA, giliran Ino untuk melakukan mind jutsu kepada keempat orang itu. Dimulai dari Nara Shikaku sebagai orang yang paling dia kenal. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya adalah orang asing menurut Ino. Namun, Ino optimis dia bisa memastikan identitas mereka berdasarkan keterangan dari sejarah maupun dari cerita keluarga mereka.

Memory yang Ino cari terutama dengan kehadiran mereka di masa sekarang. Saat Ino menjelajah memori demi memori dari keempat orang itu dia menemukan bahwa mereka berasal dari tempat dan masa yang sama di ruangan Hokage.

 _Tubuh pria itu mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya putih yang memenuhi ruangan Hokage. Cahaya tersebut begitu menyilaukan sehingga mata yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut tidak dapat menahan pijarnya. Mereka terkejut karena dalam keadaan tidak siap tiba – tiba pria tua yang bernama Hagoromo tersebut sudah memulai aksinya. Sambil terpejam keempat orang tersebut merasa mereka ditarik dalam pusaran angin. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan pusaran angin tetapi pusaran waktu. Rasanya seluruh chakra yang mereka punya ikut terserap dalam pusaran waktu itu. Hanya rasa letih dan lelah yang mereka rasakan sebelum mereka semua menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di ruangan Hokage_.

Tanpa terasa pekerjaan Ino membutuhkan waktu hampir 6 jam hingga langit di luar menjadi semakin gelap. Setelah Ino yakin bahwa memory yang ia lihat adalah memory yang asli, Ino kemudian mengakhiri pemeriksaannya.

" Hokage sama " ucap Ino memulai laporannya, namun sebelum selesai mengucapkan laporan ada dua orang yang menjawab panggilan Ino.

" Hai.. "

" Ya .."

Minato dan Naruto menjawab secara bersamaan.

" Ah maaf maksud saya Nanadaime Hokage. Saya sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap memory yang mereka miliki dan bisa diambil kesimpulan apa yang mereka katakan terkait kedatangan mereka disini adalah memory yang sebenarnya. Saya tidak melihat adanya genjutsu. Namun, untuk lebih memastikan lagi mari kita tunggu hasil tes DNA yang Sakura lakukan." Ino memberikan laporan atas hasil penyelidikannya.

Tiba – tiba ada ANBU yang masuk dan berbisik pada Naruto untuk mengabarkan kedatangan Kazekage dan keluarga yang sudah ada di gedung Hokage. Shikamaru segera bergegas keluar ruangan setelah mendapat isyarat dari Naruto. Shikamaru tahu bahwa ia harus menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi terlebih dahulu kepada keluarganya yang berasal dari Suna untuk menghindari terjadinya salah paham.

Shikamaru menuju ke lobi VVIP kantor hokage, disana sudah ada Gaara, Kankuro, Temari dan Shikamari yang sedang duduk menunggu. Saat melihat Shikamaru, Mari segera bergegas dan menghambur di pelukan sang ayah.

" Ayah... Napa ga jadi jemput tadi? " Tanya Mari dengan manja sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ayah.

" Maafkan Ayah ya sayang. Tadi Ayah banyak kerjaan. Selamat datang semuanya. Maaf tadi aku ga jadi jemput. Sebelum bertemu Hokage mari kita bicara di ruanganku dulu. " Shikamaru menyambut keluarganya sambil memimpin jalan menuju ke ruangannya. Tanpa dipersilahkan mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Shikamaru.

Sebelum membuka penjelasan terhadap isteri dan saudara iparnya. Shikamaru memanggil salah satu Shinobi yang bertugas di dekat ruangannya untuk membawa Mari ke rumah Yoshino. Shikamaru merasa sebaiknya gadis ciliknya tidak terlibat dahulu dengan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Uzu tolong antarkan puteriku ke rumah ibuku. Sampaikan pesan bahwa kami sedang ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan di kantor Hokage."

" Nah, Mari sayang main dulu ke rumah nenek ya. Nanti sepulang kerja ayah, ibu dan paman akan menjemputmu. Ok anak pintar " Shikamaru membujuk putrinya

" Ok Ayah. Ayo paman Shinobi kerumah nenek. Dadah ayah, ibu, paman "

Setelah Mari dan Uzu pergi, Shikamaru menatap wajah isteri dan saudara iparnya secara bergantian. Sambil menghela napas dan memegang tengkuknya Shikamaru mulai menuturkan penjelasannya.

" Tadi pagi tiba – tiba ada 4 orang yang masuk di ruangan Hokage. Mereka mirip dengan keluarga kita. Awalnya kami kira mereka adalah penyusup. Namun, Naruto merasakan cakra mereka yang sama dengan yang asli. Kurama pun merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk memastikan hal tersebut tadi telah dilaksanakan Tes DNA oleh Sakura dan Ino menggunakan mind jutsu serta telah mengonfirmasi kebenaran identitas mereka." Shikamaru menjelaskan secara singkat kejadian tadi pagi.

" Siapa mereka itu ?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah berkerut seraya berpikir siapa identitas mereka.

Sambil menghela napas Shikamaru menjawab, " Namikaze Minato, Nara Shikaku, Sabaku no Rasa dan Yashimaru."

"APA?" serentak Kankuro, Temari dan Gaara berteriak terkejut.

" Kalian yakin mereka bukan penyusup yang menyamar?" Kankuro bertanya setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Tanpa suara Temari segera mendekati suaminya kemudian memeluk Shikamaru. Tanpa kata Shikamaru dan Temari berpelukan saling menguatkan. Bagi Temari dia tahu betapa Shikamaru sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan sangat kehilangan saat ayahnya gugur di medan perang. Sementara Shikamaru juga tahu bertemu dengan Rasa, Temari seperti diingatkan dengan luka masa lalunya. Saat ayahnya membuat jarak dengan anak – anaknya hingga mereka merasa diabaikan. Saat ayahnya menyuruh orang untuk melenyapkan Gaara. Namun, disisi lain Temari juga mengingat kenangan saat ibunya masih ada, ayahnya memperlakukan keluarganya dengan hangat. Kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai telah membentuk pribadi ayahnya menjadi orang yang dingin dan datar. Selain itu kehadiran Yashamaru juga membangkitkan kenangan yang manis karena pamannya itu adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat menyayangi keponakannya. Yashamaru seperti menggantikan peran Karura saat Karura sudah tidak ada. Walaupun akhirnya sang paman harus meninggal di tangan sang keponakannya sendiri.

Temari menyadari perasaan yang dia rasakan mirip dengan perasaan Kankuro. Namun berbeda dengan Gaara. Bagi Gaara kehadiran ayah dan pamannya mungkin akan menjadi penghibur hatinya. Selama hidupnya Gaara merasa dibenci oleh ayahnya dan alasan serta pengakuan dari sang ayah akhirnya dia dapatkan saat sang ayah dalam bentuk edo tensei. Kesempatan pertemuan ini akan mengobati kerinduannya pada sosok ayah dan pamannya. Yashamaru adalah orang yang berperan penting saat masa kecilnya, Yashamaru lah yang melimpahi kasih sayang pada Gaara kecil diwaktu tidak ada orang yang mau mendekati Gaara karena takut. Seperti pepatah orang yang paling disayangi adalah orang yang bisa menyakiti dengan paling kejam. Begitulah saat Yashamaru melakukan misi untuk melenyapkan Gaara. Walaupun pada akhirnya kebenaran terungkap, namun saat itu hampir menenggelamkan identitas Gaara, menyesatkannya pada hasrat Shukaku sang monster ekor satu.

Seolah tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sabaku bersaudara, Shikamaru menatap mata Gaara dan Kankuro bergantian. Empati terlihat jelas dari matanya. Sambil mengeratkan pelukan kepada Temari, Shikamaru mulai bersuara.

" Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sudah memastikan hal tersebut. Jadi sudah siapkah kalian menemui mereka?"

" Tentu saja. Mari kita temui mereka. " Gaara menjawab dengan tenang khas seorang Kage.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya pada Temari dengan bergandengan tangan mereka memimpin jalan menuju ruangan hokage. Seolah – olah mereka menuju ke medan perang. Medan perang perasaan.

 **A/N**

 **Hallo semuanya yang masih mengikuti cerita ini maaf ya updatenya telat banget. Lagi tersesat di dunia nyata ;)**

 **Rahayu udah aku lanjutin ini fic. Bolehlah "my son sent to the past" juga di update hehehe**

 **Buat semua yang udah follow, favorite dan review makasih banyak ya**


End file.
